


История идёт по кругу

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Уилл Циммерман получает новую работу. И это всё то же Убежище, только теперь в космосе.





	История идёт по кругу

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти ретеллинг первой серии сериала "Убежище", но лишь отчасти.

Уилл Циммерман не назвал бы свою жизнь удачной ни с какой точки зрения.  
Его карьера катилась под откос с огромной скоростью. Лучший выпускник своего года, подающий большие надежды судебный психиатр… которого выставляют с позором сначала из Космических Сил, потом из Межгалактического Бюро Расследований за слишком пристальное внимание к тому, что другие считают выдумкой. А затем, когда он пытается устроиться в полицию ближайшего сектора, начинаются всё те же проблемы. И так продолжалось и продолжалось. Сектор за сектором, полицейская станция за полицейской станцией…  
Уилл каждый раз поражался, как так получилось, что человечество летает в космос уже много десятков лет, встречается с разными разумными расами… и все равно упорно продолжает отрицать реальность определенных существ и явлений. Просто потому, что «так не бывает» по мнению большинства. И, как оказалось, не одни люди обладали подобной твердолобостью.  
Уилл доказывал своему коллеге, что говорящие маранты существуют. Тот отмахивался и советовал пить поменьше орионского виски.  
Уилл божился, что видел летающую тарелку сирусян, а ему объясняли, что они давно вымерли.  
Уилл был уверен, что встретил вампиров. И что они вовсе не были похожи на указанных в реестре гибридов с сине-зеленой кожей. Внешне они были как люди, просто с клыками и чёрными, как межзвездная пустота, глазами.  
Уилл замечал детали, остальные — нет.  
— Эй, ну хватит, — сказал как-то Бен Корриган, детектив с последнего места работы Уилла, — ты и так себя в гроб загонишь раньше срока.  
На полицейской станции был обеденный перерыв, и они стояли на одном из технических мостиков и пили кофе. Ароматный, сделанный по всем правилам, с ноткой горечи и без следа кислоты. Любовь космических полицейских к хорошему кофе была шуткой во всей галактике, но на практике оказалось, что она правдива. И чем дальше Уилл забирался на дальние форпосты, тем лучше становился кофе. Это казалось интересным феноменом и было достойно парочки научных исследований.  
— Но я знаю, что видел, — упрямо ответил Уилл, — на том месте преступления был ещё кто-то. И убил их всех не из бластера! А когда я захотел проверить тела, то в морге их не оказалось. Они потеряли трупы.  
Бен вздохнул, как и всегда в таких случаях.  
— Ну нашел бы ты трупы, — сказал он, — обнаружил бы, что это сделано не бластерами. Дальше-то что?  
— Как это «что»? — удивился Уилл, поправляя очки и отпивая ещё кофе. — Начал бы расследование, отыскал это существо или этих существ, кем бы они ни были….  
Бен покосился на него и спросил, глядя больше на переплетение проводов под ними, чем на Уилла:  
— А дальше что? Ну вот нашёл ты их, показал всем… что будешь делать дальше?  
Вопрос звучал абсурдно, и Уилл поморщился.  
— Меня перестанут считать психом, например.  
— Причина считать тебя психом всегда найдется, — ответил Бен, указывая на очки Уилла, — вот это, например, почему ты не скорректируешь зрение?  
— Потому что не хочу, чтобы мне в глаза светили лазерами.  
Этот вопрос занимал едва ли не всех знакомых Уилла. Он иногда думал, что неплохо бы пройти простую и не такую уж дорогую операцию, которая, тем не менее, не была доступна им с отцом. Но каждый раз не хватало времени или смелости. Когда Уилл рос, то они ютились в крошечной каюте на старой шахтерской станции. Запасы полезных ископаемых на ближайших астероидах истощились еще десятилетия назад, но кое-кто все равно пытался там что-то добывать. Их станция переживала не лучшие времена, и две сотни кредитов на операцию были для него и отца неподъемной суммой. Уилл пользовался очками, как и многие на их станции, и не чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Только в мире за пределами их крошечного уголка Вселенной он понял, что выглядит едва ли не сражающимся против системы, поборником здорового образа жизни, религиозным фанатиком и модником. Всё это одновременно. Никто не носил очки, а Уилл к ним слишком сильно привык.  
— Кроме лазеров, есть еще лечение подселением симбионтов, — продолжил свою мысль Бен. — Тебе бы не помешало, они круты, вот у моей кузины Мари…  
— Нет, — Уилл поднял руку ладонью вверх, — никаких симбионтов в моём теле. Даже слышать неприятно.  
Бен рассмеялся. Для него, выходца из «биологических» миров, странной была подобная реакция. Они делили свои дома и свои тела с другими существами с самого рождения. Болезни и бытовые нужды, профессиональная необходимость и желание отличаться… ответом на планете Бена было подселение соответствующего симбионта. Уиллу это не казалось противным или ужасающим, станция, где он вырос, не была настолько чистой, как большинство мест обитания «технократов», и каждый приезжающий был шансом для постоянных жителей, так что воротить нос не стоило ни от кого.  
Но одно дело не чувствовать отвращения и другое — позволить вживить симбионта самому себе.  
— А ты слышал про Убежище? — поинтересовался Бен.  
— Это новая рок-группа? Или сектанты? — деловито спросил Уилл.  
Название не то чтобы ни о чем не говорило, просто было слишком распространенным и могло означать абсолютно всё что угодно.  
Но Бен не стал отвечать, сразу потеряв всякий интерес к Уиллу.  
— Тогда забудь, — сказал он.  
Особым даром Уилла было уметь «читать» людей по деталям их поведения, мимики, жестикуляции. И сейчас Бен казался раздосадованным и недоумевающим.  
— В чём дело? — спросил Уилл. — Как я должен был ответить?  
— Забей, — Бен допил кофе одни глотком. — Перерыв закончен, пора возвращаться к работе.

***

То самое «Убежище» отыскало Уилла само. В некотором смысле.  
Его шаттл не был предназначен для погонь или какой-то полицейской работы, но, заметив возможного подозреваемого, Уилл полетел за ним и нырнул в гипер-тоннель. Короткий, едва ли за пределы той солнечной системы. В динамике матерился диспетчер, но его сигнал потух, когда Уилл временно исчез из физического мира. А потом, только он успел сориентироваться, в какую сторону мчаться, — его протаранили. «Нападавший» корабль был намного больше и массивнее его шаттла. Системы жизнеобеспечения выдали красный код, сирена надрывно заголосила, самого Уилла выбросило из кресла и приложило о стенку. И зачем, спрашивается, нужны гасители инерции, если они не действуют?  
А потом открылся канал связи со вторым кораблём, и вежливый женский голос со странным акцентом произнес:  
— Не так я хотела начать знакомство, доктор Циммерман.  
— Если вы отбуксируете меня в какие-нибудь доки, буду благодарен, — проворчал Уилл, опять забираясь в кресло.  
Он не удивился тому, что его знают по имени. Общие данные о владельце шаттла высвечивались при открывании канала связи. Многие отключали эту функцию, чувствуя себя неуютно, когда каждый во Вселенной мог узнать их имя, но Уилл считал подобное глупыми предрассудками.  
— Не волнуйтесь, в наших доках вам помогут, — последовал ответ.  
Когда корабль уже прицепил его шаттл на буксир, Уилл понял то, что пропустил сначала, слишком отвлёкшись на попытки встать с пола. Незнакомка говорила так, будто собиралась с ним познакомиться раньше и хотела начать не так.  
«Я буду волноваться об этом позже», — подумал Уилл, однако активировал маячок, который должен был передавать на полицейскую станцию данные о его местонахождении.  
— Я вообще-то преследовал одного подозреваемого…  
— Не волнуйтесь, — еще раз повторила незнакомка, — этим займётся мой человек. 

***

Когда они прилетели к месту назначения, Уилл почти не удивился.  
— А я-то думал, что эта станция давно выведена из эксплуатации и передана в частные руки, — сказал он, выходя из шаттла в доках.  
— Передана в мои руки, — ответила ему женщина, спускающаяся по трапу от корабля побольше.  
У неё были тёмные волосы, светлая кожа, серый костюм того фасона, который смотрелся официально и при этом был удобным, а на лице застыло выражение вежливой заинтересованности. Она выглядела довольно молодой, пусть и старше самого Уилла, но только наивные люди судят о настоящем возрасте человека по его внешнему виду. Сейчас, в эру, когда жизнь и молодость можно было продлевать на сотни лет, легко было оказаться рядом с двухсотлетним парнем, который смотрелся шестнадцатилетним подростком.  
— Доктор Хелен Магнус, — представилась женщина, когда они с Уиллом оказались на технической платформе, которая повезла их внутрь станции, оставив роботов крутиться вокруг шаттла и корабля.  
— Ну, моё имя вы уже знаете, — ответил Уилл. — Не думал, что станцию восстановили.  
Магнус улыбнулась.  
— Я посчитала, что вряд ли найдется нечто таких размеров и функциональности. Потому терять её было бы ужасной тратой ресурсов.  
Уилл только хмыкнул. Он узнал место, где они находились, — это была махина, построенная около полувека назад. Создавали её для военных действий. Технически, это было нечто между космической станцией и огромным кораблем. Она не была достаточно манёвренной, но при этом могла спокойно совершать перелеты даже в гипер-пространстве. И одним-двумя залпами разносить крейсеры, а так же вести обстрелы целых лун и планет.  
Правительство, построившее это оружие, свергли, но сама станция осталась, и с ней необходимо было что-то делать. Уилл слышал, что демонтировали большую часть вооружения и перепродали частному лицу. Он полагал, что её пустили на запчасти или используют, как часть космической колонии. То, что она окажется вполне функционирующей, было несколько неожиданно.  
Они с Магнус пролетали мимо технических отсеков, где кипела работа, и, насколько Уилл мог судить, не настолько много вооружения было демонтировано, как говорилось во всех отчетах. Он интересовался этой станцией в свое время и изучал её внутренние планы. Теперь Уилл видел всё воочию, и походило на то, что её передали доктору Магнус в том виде, в котором она и была. Только убрали весь персонал и всех военных. Это… немного пугало. Особенно в свете того, как сам Уилл здесь оказался. И насколько непросто будет сбежать.  
— Доктор Магнус, позвольте вопрос, — сказал Уилл, — до того как вы запрёте меня, выкинете в космос или сделаете нечто подобное. Чем вы здесь занимаетесь?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Поверьте, доктор Циммерман, если бы я хотела от вас избавиться, то уже это сделала бы. А вместо этого я пригласила вас к себе домой и собираюсь провести экскурсию, пока ваш шаттл чинят.  
— А всё же?  
Она не ответила. Платформа остановилась у шлюза, который распахнулся перед Уиллом и Магнус, давая им возможность войти внутрь застеклённого коридора.  
— Пройдёмте сначала в мой кабинет, — сказала Магнус, делая приглашающий жест рукой, — выпьем чаю с дороги.  
— А потом вы меня убьете, чтобы я не смог рассказать о вооружении, которое осталось на борту станции?  
— А потом я предложу вам работу, — ответила Магнус, — потому что о вооружении знают все, кому нужно, и мне позволено было его оставить.  
«День становится все интереснее», — подумал Уилл.

***

Кабинет Магнус смотрелся оригинально. Уилл видел такое только в фильмах про древние века, те, что были ещё до начала космической экспансии.  
Тяжелый деревянный стол и кресла с мягкой обивкой, книги на бумаге и застеклённые шкафы, в которые они ставились. Кроме того, здесь было множество мелочей, деталей и вещиц, которые смотрелись, как декорации для того самого фильма.  
— А вы любите эпатаж, — заметил Уилл, беря в руки чашку из тонкого материала, наверняка керамики.  
— Я просто стабильна в привязанностях, — сказала Магнус, садясь за стол, — и предпочитаю не забывать, откуда я родом.  
— Судя по всему, вы родом из веков Старой Земли, — фыркнул Уилл, — но тогда вам около тысячи лет и вы самый долгоживущий из людей, с кем мне доводилось встречаться.  
Она улыбнулась, и это выглядело одновременно и угрожающе, и поощряющее. Магнус сказала:  
— Сейчас подойдёт мой дворецкий… о, а вот и он!  
Уилл оглянулся и замер. В дверях появилась огромная фигура. Внешне он походил на человека или, во всяком случае, гуманоида. Черно-белая одежда тоже казалась вполне обычной, но вот голова, поросшая густой шерстью, морщинистое лицо серого цвета и волосатые руки с когтями, в которых он держал поднос с чайником и чашками, могли принадлежать только одному виду существ в исследованном космосе.  
— Эшли еще не вернулась, — сообщил «дворецкий» хриплым голосом, но его произношение было вполне разборчивым, — и вам стоило бы пообедать.  
— Позже, — отмахнулась Магнус.  
Он что-то неодобрительно проворчал и поставил поднос на стол перед ней. Разлил чай по чашкам, опять керамическим. А потом оглянулся на Уилла и протянул одну ему.  
— А? Нет, я предпочитаю кофе…  
Существо — марант, Уилл был уверен, что это марант, опять проворчал что-то недовольное и ушёл, забрав лишнюю чашку.  
Когда двери за ним закрылись, Уилл покачал головой. Во Вселенной существовало много разнообразных созданий, но часть из них была разумной, часть же нет. И сейчас он увидел того, кто не должен был быть разумным ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Это марант? — удивился Уилл. — Ваш дворецкий — марант?  
— Почти, — ответила Магнус, — говорить, что он — марант, это примерно то же самое, что сказать, что вы — обезьяна.  
— В некоторой мере я правда обезьяна, — кашлянул Уилл, — но я понял, к чему вы клоните. Большинство считает, что говорящих и разумных марантов не существует.  
Магнус улыбнулась.  
— Насколько я знаю, прочитав ваше дело, как раз таки вы всегда утверждали, что встречали говорящего маранта в детстве.  
— Наверное, я пытался доказать это всем слишком долго, — поморщился Уилл, — и сам почти перестал верить.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Что же, тогда вам придется поверить как можно быстрее. Потому что скоро вам предстоит столкнуться с более необычными вещами.  
Магнус принялась пить чай, а Уилл неуверенно опустился в кресло напротив стола.  
— Вы говорили о моём деле, — сказал он, — вы следили за мной, доктор Магнус?  
— А как вы думаете? — спросила она.  
— Я думаю, что вы пытаетесь водить меня за нос, привезя на военную станцию, которая, несмотря на устаревшие технологии, до сих пор может разнести парочку планет.  
— Не буду ничего из этого отрицать.  
Уилл снял очки и потер переносицу. День не просто был странным, он превращался в театр абсурда. Говорящий марант… а что дальше? Вампиры? Или космические русалки?  
— Что это за место? — спросил Уилл, опять надевая очки. — Ну кроме того, что это старая военная станция?  
— Это Убежище, — сказала Магнус, — для всех тех, кто не похож на остальных и кого считают угрозой или сказкой, или тех, кто просто не должен существовать, но существует.  
Она поднялась со своего места и добавила, поправляя костюм:  
— Идёмте, увидите всё своими глазами.

***

Уилл увидел. И оценил масштабы.  
На каждой планете, по словам доктора Магнус, были свои легенды. И очень малое число из них не основывалось на чем-то конкретном. На существах, о которых они были сложены. Просто общая популяция, как правило, подавляла числом, стремилась к некой стандартизации, и сдвигала часть существ в тень.  
— Я подозреваю, что это особое свойство психики, — сказала Магнус, когда они с Уиллом остановились у энергетического барьера, за которым, взмахивая хвостом на фоне звезд, кружила русалка, — свойственное всем созданиям, достигшим определенного уровня развития. Они начинают отрицать очевидное, а необъяснимые силы других списывают на что угодно.  
— Необъяснимые силы? — переспросил Уилл.  
— Пирокинез. Телепатия. Ускоренная регенерация. Умение превращаться в зверя, который имеет совсем другую мышечную массу. Это всё необъяснимо, доктор Циммерман, это вставит в тупик науку. И большинству из разумных созданий тяжело смириться с тем, что мы можем путешествовать от звезды к звезде, но не можем понять механизм, благодарю которому кто-то вроде неё, — Магнус кивнула на русалку за барьером, — может выживать в открытом космосе и не чувствует из-за этого никаких неудобств.  
Русалка замерла перед барьером и коснулась его раскрытой ладонью. Уилл завороженно смотрел в совершенно человеческое лицо и пытался понять, спит он или нет. Походило на то, что он потерял сознание во время столкновения, и всё, что он видит перед собой, является к нему в бреду.  
— Так что вы думаете? — спросила Магнус. — Вы хотите работать в подобном месте?  
— А я могу устроиться к вам на испытательный срок? — поинтересовался Уилл. — И, кстати, зачем я вам нужен? Я не охотник за монстрами и не военный. Я психиатр.  
— Вы не поверите, как бывает нужна помощь тем, чьё существование отрицают, — ответила Магнус с улыбкой. — Кстати, мы не используем слово «монстры», мы называем их «абнормалы».

***

Чуть позже, когда Уилл несколько часов побегал сначала от маньяка-убийцы, явившегося на станцию к Магнус, а потом побегал за ним, вместе с прочими сотрудниками; когда он пообщался с мальчиком, чьи мутации были намного более серьёзными, чем обычно у жителей отдаленных планет; когда его чуть не загрызли, чуть не располосовали когтями надвое и чуть не поджарили мозг… в общем, когда закончился один невероятно долгий день, Уилл вспомнил, что ведь так и не успел послать отчёт на базу и позвонить своей девушке на тему того, что не вернётся домой к ужину.  
Правда, она сама решила эту проблему за него. Только сообщила, что уходит от Уилла, и он может сколько хочет гоняться по галактике за призраками. Потому что она его любит, но он явно больше увлечен своими проектами, чем ею.  
— Чувак, сочувствую! — сказал Генри Фосс, один из новых коллег Уилла, и хлопнул его по плечу.  
Генри был местным главным техником и выглядел… да как любой технарь в изведанном космосе. Лохматый, одетый в непонятную хламиду, уже здорово заляпанную машинным маслом и с парой подпалин на ней, и с кожей невнятного сероватого цвета из-за действия нано-роботов, улучшавших его взаимодействие с машинами.  
— У нас давно все разладилось, — сказал Уилл.  
— Кстати, тебе стоит начать перевозить вещи, — заметил Генри, — Убежище скоро отчаливает в другую систему, а твоими документами с полицией босс как раз занимается…  
— И меня даже не спросила, — пробормотал Уилл.  
Генри развел руками и нырнул в технический люк, попутно щёлкнув нерасторопного робота по лицевой пластине.  
Уиллу все вокруг до сих пор казалось нереальным. Обычно смена места работы сопровождалось долгим периодом оформления, несколькими собеседованиями, полетами туда-сюда и изучением базы, станции или корабля… а тут он неожиданно обнаружил себя сотрудником Убежища, окруженным новыми коллегами, а так же с массой обязанностей, которые взвалили на него практически мгновенно. Тому провести консультацию, эту утешить, другому рассказать, что есть людей некультурно.  
Безумие, достойное пера кого-то из клонов Льюиса Кэролла, которых в последнее время повадились выращивать общегалактические издательства.  
— Если я проснусь, то точно оформлю внеочередной отпуск, — сказал Уилл сам себе.  
Идущий ему навстречу парень с парой лиц — спереди и на затылке — рассмеялся на два голоса.

***

— Рад, что ты устроился в Убежище! — вот что сказал Бен Корриган, когда Уилл прилетел, чтобы забрать некоторые свои вещи.  
— Что? — переспросил Уилл. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
Он стоял с ящиком в руках, а Бен — с чашкой кофе. Столкнулись они рядом с лифтом, и их уже пару раз сдвинули в сторону спешащие по своим делам сотрудники.  
— Ну… я же говорил тебе про это место, — заметил Бен.  
— А… точно, — вспомнил Уилл, — помню что-то такое.  
Он собирался спросить, что же именно Бен знает об Убежище и о Магнус, но, пока он думал, как лучше всё это сформулировать, тот ответил сам:  
— Та эксцентричная дамочка и её частная клиника давно работают с… необычными случаями. Я, правда, не уверен, в каком качестве ты ей там нужен, но буду надеяться, что врачом, а не пациентом.  
Уилл фыркнул.  
— Ты, как обычно, очень тактичен.  
Бен ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну ты же меня знаешь, — он отступил в сторону, пропуская двух ригилиеек из бухгалтерии; они высунули раздвоенные языки и зашипели благодарности, и Бен подмигнул им.  
Когда они прошли, Бен резко посерьезнел.  
— Я правда рад, — произнёс он. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь хоть какой-то покой, Циммерман, потому что в нашем захолустье кто-то вроде тебя только сгниет заживо.  
Уилл не знал, как реагировать на слова Бена. В определенном смысле они дружили, но больше на уровне бесед во время обеденного перерыва и каких-то вечеринок, на которые принято приглашать половину всех коллег.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — сказал Уилл. — С тобой было приятно работать.  
— Взаимно. Несмотря на всё.  
Бен протянул свободную руку, и Уилл, перехватив коробку по-другому, пожал её.

***

Работа была… обычной работой на самом-то деле. Просто в окружении необъяснимого, непонятного и ужасающего. И самой необъяснимой для Уилла пока оставалась начальница.  
Он узнал, что Эшли, одна из сотрудников Убежища, приходится дочерью Магнус. Это не слишком скрывали, но, глядя на них рядом, представить подобное было сложно. Уилл замечал внешнее сходство, но, наблюдая за поведением, привычками и слушая речь их обеих, и подумать не мог, пока ему не сказали прямо.  
С Эшли он и решил начать расспросы.  
— Интересно, при каких условиях ты родилась? — спросил он, когда после очередного не очень удачного сеанса «пациент» разодрал ему руку до кости, и Эшли помогала обрызгать её заживляющими нанитами и замотать бинтом на пару часов.  
Обычно всеми медицинскими манипуляциями на станции занималась сама Хелен Магнус, но сейчас она улетела по делам в ближайшую звездную систему. Станция Убежища переместилась, и на новом месте необходимо было уладить кое-какие трения с правительствами населенных планет поблизости.  
— Если ты интересуешься, не вынашивала ли меня мама, то нет, — ответила Эшли, — я выросла в инкубаторе, как и все нормальные дети.  
Уилл задумчиво кивнул. «Естественная» беременность, сопровождаемая массой проблем и опасностей, была популярна среди религиозных фанатиков и поклонников идей прошлого. Даже жители «биологических» миров предпочитали передать плод на выращивание специальным полуживотным-полурастениям, которые существовали только для этой цели.  
— Я не хотел никого оскорбить, — сказал Уилл, — просто подумал, что если Магнус настолько…  
— Средневековая? — подсказала Эшли.  
Она уже закончила с бинтом и убрала нано-спрей. Уилл чувствовал легкое покалывание, но оно за последнее время стало привычным. Раньше ему не так уж и часто приходилось получать раны, которые имело смысл чем-то дополнительно лечить. Они заживали сами по себе и без особых ухищрений. А теперь он подумывал, не носить ли с собой аэрозоль постоянно. Чтобы не бегать каждый раз в медчасть.  
— Я хотел сказать «старомодная», — ответил Уилл мягко, — если она настолько старомодная, то могла пойти на поводу у своих предпочтений.  
Он уже пожалел, что поднял эту тему, но Эшли только пожала плечами.  
— Ну ты же понимаешь, что ей просто так удобнее, — сказала она, — в свете её возраста. Она не настолько влюблена в Старую Землю, просто иначе не может. А ещё, как ученая, предпочитает всякие новые научные штучки.  
Уилл поднял брови.  
— «В свете её возраста»? — переспросил он. — Ну ей же не тысяча лет в конце концов!  
Выражение лица Эшли мгновенно изменилось. Она посерьезнела и подозрительно посмотрела на Уилла.  
— Хочешь сказать, вы с мамой на этот счёт не беседовали? — спросила Эшли. — Тогда и я ничего не буду говорить.  
— О чём? — поинтересовался Уилл, складывая руки на груди.  
Эшли подняла руки и встала со своего места.  
— Прости, ты мне нравишься, но это не та штука, о которой я могу болтать. Иначе мама открутит мне голову, за ней не заржавеет. Хочешь что-то узнать про неё — иди к ней.

***

В тот день Уилл всё-таки не пошёл с расспросами к начальнице. Не потому что опасался чего бы то ни было, ему казалось, что Эшли утрирует по своему обыкновению, а потому что нашлись неотложные дела.  
В Убежище они всегда находились.  
Поговорить на эту тему он смог только спустя неделю или две. Станция опять поменяла свое местоположение и оказалась в системе, которую люди покинули сотню лет назад.  
Они опустились на поверхность планеты, где располагалась колония, и разделились на две группы.  
Уилл шел с Хелен Магнус, а Эшли — вдвоём с Генри. Им нужно было разыскать какие-то старинные технологии, Магнус говорила, что они связаны с первичными вампирами. Уилл спросил, какие они, эти вампиры, но получил дежурную таинственную улыбку от начальницы, страдальческий вздох от Эшли и закатывание глаз от Генри.  
— Когда-то Новый Каир был прекрасной планетой, — сказала Магнус, когда они проходили под отчасти обвалившейся каменной аркой, — люди верили, что он будет новым центром культуры и искусства в галактике.  
— Очевидно, что они ошиблись, — заметил Уилл, стараясь не споткнуться о покорёженные металлические прутья, торчащие из мостовой, — насколько помню историю, планета оказалась никому не нужна, и все с неё улетели.  
— И да, и нет, — ответила Магнус, — дело в том, что никто не поддерживает мечтателей, когда им это необходимо. Новый Каир был далёк от торговых путей, но близко от пиратских баз. Скоро он тоже стал пиратской планетой, а потом Космические Силы посчитали за лучшее очистить его огнем. Об этом не пишут в учебниках истории, но так было.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Можно подумать, что вы здесь были в то время.  
— Была, — ответила Магнус.  
— И сколько вам тогда было? Тринадцать лет? Или двадцать?  
Магнус остановилась посреди того, что когда-то было площадью. Поднялся ветер и закружил вокруг них с Уиллом сухие листья и мелкую пыль.  
— Мне было на сто тридцать два года меньше чем сейчас, — сказала Магнус. — И, хотя спрашивать о возрасте женщины невежливо, но я отвечу, тогда мне самой исполнилось тысяча семьдесят пять лет… плюс-минус несколько десятков, я часто в этом путаюсь.  
Уилл моргнул и присмотрелся к лицу Магнус. Её мимика и жестикуляция были более скрытыми, чем у большинства знакомых ему людей, но она оставалась человеческой. И, если судить по ней, Магнус говорила искренне.  
— Вы серьёзно? — спросил Уилл. — То есть, вы застали времена до космических полетов?  
Она кашлянула.  
— Вообще-то, я застала девятнадцатый век на Старой Земле, — сказала Магнус, — те времена, когда человечество еще не помышляло отправиться в космос.  
Уилл присвистнул.  
— Серьёзно? — спросил он. — Или вы надо мной шутите?  
— Не шучу, — ответила Магнус. — А еще скажу, что уже говорила с тобой, Уилл, на этот счет. В двадцать первом веке.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— А вот тут я уже понял, что вы шутите, вам почти удалось меня провести.  
Она пожала плечами и отвернулась, направившись к другому краю площади.

***

А еще позже, почти год спустя, Уилл копался в архивах. Он искал какую-то информацию об оборотнях, чтобы помочь Генри, который тяжело проходил через своё первое обращение. И наткнулся на старинные карты памяти, помеченные началом двадцать первого века Старой Земли. Уилл бы отложил их, но вспомнил о словах Магнус и взял карты к себе. К счастью, он когда-то увлекался техникой и смог настроить воспроизведение записанной на них информации.  
На экране, пусть и с сильными помехами, появилось изображение. Что-то, отдаленно похожее на медчасть. Только очень-очень старую.  
— Эй, отдай мне камеру! — раздалось на записи.  
Уилл узнал голос Генри и слегка удивился, а потом удивился еще больше, когда на экране появилось сначала его лицо, а потом лицо Эшли. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то делал эту запись. Он не помнил себя в подобных декорациях.  
— Сегодня знаменательный день, — сказала Эшли, — мама собирается взять наши ДНК и положить их в… я не могу!  
Она расхохоталась. Теперь в кадр вошёл и Генри, он тоже ухмылялся, а Уилл на записи страдальчески закатил глаза, снял очки и принялся их протирать.  
— В капсуле времени нет ничего до такой степени смешного, — сказал он, — тем более что Магнус не собирается её закапывать.  
— Но я не понимаю, что босс хочет со всем этим сделать, — ответил ему Генри.  
На записи Уилл услышал ворчание, похожее на те звуки, который издавал дворецкий Магнус, а потом и она сама появилась в кадре.  
— Я собираюсь сохранять их так долго, как смогу, — сказала она, — можете считать это своим генетическим бессмертием.  
— Но ты же не думаешь всерьез, что будешь выращивать наших клонов? — спросил Уилл на записи.  
Уилл в каюте удивленно покачал головой. Он пока что не мог позволить себе так легко говорить с начальницей. По крайней мере, не в таком тоне.  
— Я не знаю, — вздохнула Магнус, — но об этом нам скажет только время.  
Эшли опять рассмеялась и что-то сказала, но Уилл не расслышал. Он просто отключил запись. И закрыл глаза, стараясь собрать воедино все мысли в голове. Они не собирались ни во что цельное. Кроме одной: у него и отца были разные фамилии. Никого это не удивляло, на станции, вроде той, где они жили, часто «заказывали» детей, созданных из эмбрионов, которые привозили откуда-то извне. На самих шахтерских станциях большинство жителей были не способны рожать сами. Родители не всегда настаивали на смене имени и фамилии, данной эмбрионам на первом этапе их выращивания.

***

Единственным вопросом, который задал Уилл, был:  
— Почему я рос не здесь?  
Магнус отложила одну из своих старинных бумажных книг и ответила:  
— Потому что прошлые попытки были неудачными. Ты должен был пройти долгий путь, Уилл, чтобы стать частью Убежища.  
— Я уйду, — сказал он, — улечу прямо сейчас.  
Магнус не стала его останавливать, не стала говорить, что ей жаль. Не стала уговаривать остаться.  
Но до доков Уилл не дошёл. Он понял одну важную вещь: он не может покинуть Убежище. Ни сейчас, никогда. Потому что не сможет жить с мыслью обо всех тайнах, которые оно ему обещало.


End file.
